


My girlfriend is...

by uroojxalt



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Am i a furry, Embarrassed akko, F/F, Massage, Me? a furry?, OOC???????, Sensual(?) Diana, its more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uroojxalt/pseuds/uroojxalt
Summary: Some (or maybe just one) oneshots that all start with the words; 'My girlfriend is...'





	My girlfriend is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Aimee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Aimee).



My girlfriend is like a cat. She’s lithe, adorable when she’s irritated and affectionate whilst also rejecting my love.  
  
_Diana Cavendish._  
  
If she wants me to touch her she won’t say it, but I can always tell when she wants attention. Scooting a bit closer, bumping me with her shoulder or idly playing with strands of her hair while glancing at me – as she is doing right now.  
  
Despite the fact that it was her that insisted I re-read todays Magical History pages while she reads a book that looks like it has a false cover, she seemed to want something. We sat down on her couch and lounged around for a couple of minutes before she got closer, slowly and with a cute blush on her face. I giggle, asking her if something was wrong.

  
She knows I know she wants something, but she is too _cute_ sometimes!  
  
“Did you need something, Diana?” I smile at her as she leans her shoulder against me and looks down at her lap.  
  
“Nothing much.” Her voice is soft and warm, and I could listen to her speak forever.  
  
“Though I am admittedly feeling quite tired.” She sighs, placing her book on her lap and fiddling with the edges, glancing at me again before looking back down.  
  
“Maybe you should rest? It’s warm out, do you want to lay down?” I ask her, trying to figure out exactly what she wants to do, if she really is tired maybe I should leave her alone?  
  
“Then…if you would allow me to…?” She asks, she really does sound tired and she’s tugging on my sleeve slightly and the action makes me want to kiss her until we both can't breath and a teacher has to come and restore us back to life. But I can't if she's feeling so tired so I make use of my own impulse control and try to help Diana.  
  
I give her a big grin, “of course Diana! Don’t mind me! Do you want me to leave so you can rest?” I’m a little worried, she usually doesn’t let her guard down this much, the day must have been filled with responsibilities if she really is this tired.  
  
My smile falters a little as her eyes widen and she grabs my sleeve tighter, “what are you saying, Akko?” She looks surprised and worried and I just want to hug her and let her rest against me, but I can’t react, only blink in surprise and listen to what she has to say; “did you perhaps…want to leave…?”  
  
“W-what! Of course not, Diana!” I sputter and use my hands to gesture that she’s wrong by waving them, her hand is still gripping my sleeve, but she looks somewhat relieved.  
  
“Then would you sit back a little, please?” I instantly do what she asks without hesitation and I can feel myself blush a deep red as she stretches her arms over my legs, followed by her chest and finally laying her stomach on my legs.  
  
I hear myself squeak in surprise as she moves her body to become comfortable, she really is like a cat sometimes. She sighs, this time in contentment as she grabs her book to continue reading. Her stomach has gotten a lot softer since we became friends as she gradually began to spend more time with the others, rather than locked in her room studying and missing her meals. We all persuade her to come down with us; and Hannah and Barbara expressed their gratitude – it seems they must have tried everything they could to get Diana to eat rather than accept stupid tasks that the teachers could easily do themselves.  
  
But! The softness and warmth of Diana Cavendish is not important as of now! I have a cat-like Diana who is being affectionate literally in my lap right now!  
  
I breathe in and out deeply twice to calm myself down and look down at Diana.  
  
“D-Diana?”  
  
“Yes, Akko?” She sounds so calm, as if she is not laying with her tummy on my lap as we speak.  
  
“Uhm… is this comfortable?” I try to peer at her expression, but her face is stuffed in her book and I can’t make out her expression.  
  
“Very much so, are you…not feeling comfortable? I can move, if you wish.” She lazily replies, peering behind to look me in the eye with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“No! I am comfortable! This is…This is nice…” I mutter at the end and feel the heat that had begun to leave my face gradually make its way back up my neck. I can see that Diana is also blushing slightly, but she tries to cover it with her book.  
  
My own book forgotten, I can’t stop my eyes from wandering down Diana’s back, her white school shirt is neatly tucked in and she looks a little smaller and more relaxed without her vest.  
  
I gulp as I watch the rise and fall of her back as she breaths and yawns, stretching her legs and bringing my attention to them, her skirt moved with her and I could see more of her legs than usual. I snap myself out of my thoughts and focus on something else.  
  
_Anything_ besides Diana’s body, a lot of which I can feel the heat of, having someone rest on you isn’t as uncomfortable as I would have expected – in face Diana makes me feel safe and secure and _loved._  
  
Without thinking, I reach my hand out to feel Diana’s soft back – or I would have, but I snap out of my trance as she closes her book with a sigh and I feel disappointed that I didn’t get to feel for myself how hot her back actually is.  
  
“This book is becoming quite tedious to finish.” Diana puts the book down and our eyes lock in place as she turns to look at me, an eyebrow raised at my hand still hovering over back. Grinning sheepishly, I slowly start to retract my hand but stop when she speaks again.  
  
I can’t help but breath out a deep breath as she frowns and holds my knee with the hand closest.  
  
“Why did you stop?” I swallow thickly – had Diana always been this… _hot?_  
  
_Wait…am I a furr-_  
  
My thoughts are stopped again as I gasp at the heat against my knee, Diana had begun to rub small slow circles against my knee to grab my attention after I stopped responding. The circles are drawn a little faster as I stare at her dumbly and I can feel her anticipation and almost see the cat ears protruding from her hand and the soft sway of a tail that isn’t there. I feel compelled to comply with what she wants.  
  
“O-Okay…” I feel embarrassed touching her like this for some reason it is very… _intimate_.  
  
Not that I don’t like the intimacy! In fact, I have been craving it for a few days now, however I didn’t know being so close to and touching Diana like this would make my body feel so warm and buzz like a confused bee! Ah! I'm sure my face won’t stop flushing!  
  
My hand trembles a little as I reach down to touch Diana’s back, I feel her back tense a little, but as I rub soothing circles she relaxes, resting her head on her crossed arms and looking up at me through her eyelashes.  
  
I want to scream how sensual she is being right now – and I would have if my voice hadn’t become lost somewhere down my throat – but I continue to rub circles and occasionally begin to make it a habit of running my fingertips up and down her sides.  
  
When I do this, she lets out a deep sigh and I feel her tremble underneath my hand. Curiously, I wonder if she would have different reactions to different parts of her?

  
_Maybe…here?_  
  
She breaths in through her nose sharply as I bring my hand down the side of her stomach and knead my hand into her hip, she trembles a little again and I can hear her exhale deeply, despite trying to stop it with her hand.  
  
Her reactions are so fun!  
  
I want to see more!  
  
I wonder where I should massage her next – because…well after some time this has become just me massaging her, some parts of her are way too tense! I didn’t even know your lower back could hurt at this age, but when I bring the heel of my hand over there and press a gentle weight while rubbing up and down, Diana moans in relief and continues to let out little sighs as I work out the stress.  
  
Maybe she has some stress somewhere else too? I know I could help her if she likes it this much!  
  
I gently begin to try to massage her shoulders, she now has her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. My heart can’t help but beat a little harder, seeing that I caused Diana to become so comfortable and I can’t help wanting to make her feel better!  
  
I begin to work my hands on her shoulders and she hums in approval and muttering for the first time in a while; “lower please,” I grin and comply with her request – _how can I not when she asks like that?!_  
  
I decide to go lower and work my way up, using both hands to massage her back and her sides periodically, and I know I’m doing something right at least because of the content look on Diana and the feeling of her melting into my working hands.  
  
Absentmindedly I rub my hands further and further up her sides, holding and massaging with the heel of my hand and the edge of my fingertips, I feel Diana squirm and let out a variation of pleased sighs as I make my way further up and – taking this as a sign that I should continue like this – I continue up and freeze when I feel my fingertips brush against something _incredibly…incredible…soft._  
  
Involuntarily I grip a little harder, surprised by the implication of the softness and I hear Diana _moan_ underneath me.  
  
She breaths heavily before letting out a low moan; “ _Akko-_ “ she groans my name against her sleeve.  
  
_Crap._  
  
“S-sorry! Diana, I didn’t mean to!“ I try to defend the accident, but I stop after seeing her flushed face and light panting breaths.  
  
“ _Akko_ …” I swear she almost whines my name out and I want to scream again about how hot she looks to me right now.  
  
_Really…am I a furr-_  
  
“ _Please_ don’t stop, _Akko_ ” ok, this time, I am _definite_ that she moaned/whined my name out in desperation – and I would usually be confused or baffled but…right now I can feel her desperation exuding to me and make me feel just as desperate to touch her again – or maybe these are my own feelings and I’m too flustered to admit it.

  
I slowly bring my hands back to the cause of this and gently rub slow circles with the ends of my fingers, inching my hands closer and watching in fascination as Diana stretches her back slightly and breaths out through her nose and her reactions are so cute I just have to kiss her _somehow_.

  
As I continue to move my hands slowly and Diana lets out small sounds of muffled moans, covered by her hand, I lean down and kiss the exposed part of her neck. She opens her mouth to let out another one of my favourite low moans and before I can do anything else she forces her legs to come together, coming off of me and sitting on the couch.

  
Oh no, I hope I didn’t upset her!  
  
“What’s wrong, Dian-AHH” I let myself scream as Diana turns to face me and pushes me so that she is now on top of me, my back laying against the couch I feel yet another wave of heat rush through my body – harder than before seeing as now I can fully see the incredibly flushed and burning face of Diana Cavendish, the heat reaches her forehead and I can’t savour the moment for long because she comes down and kisses me, forcing me to moan into her mouth.

  
Allowing me to once again lose the few working brain cells I thought might want to work for me every now and then, I am left in a daze as she begins to kiss me all over as I move my hands to hug her closer to my body, wrinkling her neatly pressed shirt and untucking the white barrier.  
  
My girlfriend is like a cat. She likes attention, and when she wants it, _she takes it_.


End file.
